WORLD AKA HELL
by twilight rebel
Summary: BELLA SWAN IS HAVING THE WORST YEAR YOU COULD EVER HAVE UNTIL SHE MEETS EDWARD CULLEN. CAN HE TURN THE WORST INTO THE BEST OR NOT. FOUND OUT ON THIS JOURNEY THOUGH THE WORLD AKA HELL
1. Chapter 1

world aka hell

bella is having a tough week until she meets a stranger. who is actually turning her life around

who knew people could have a good time on this world aka hell?

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT SM DOES SO DONT SUE ME THANKS.

BELLA POV

HEY EVERYBODY MY NAME IS ISABELLA SWAN AKA BELLA I HATE MY FIRST NAME ITS SO FORMAL AND MY WEEK HAS BEEN HELL. FIRST I FIND MY BOYFRIEND OF 3 YEARS CHEATING ON ME WITH SOME RED-HEADED SLUT WHO WAS WEARING MY ROBE . SECOND I LOST MY PHONE NOW but got a new one. THIRD I ALMOST BROKE MY ARM. ITS LIKE I'M JUST LIKE COVERED WITH BAD LUCK.

SO GET READY PEOPLE I'M ABOUT TO BLOW YOUR MINDS. OKAY SO I WALK INTO STARBUCKS BECAUSE I ADORE COFFEE. SO I GET MY ICED COFFEE WHEN I BUMP INTO A HARD CHEST I LOOK UP AND I SEE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SHADE OF GREEN EVER. I JUST STAND THERE STARING LIKE A IDIOT. UNTIL I HEAR HIM SPEAK HIS VOICE IS LIKE MELTED HONEY AND SEX.

HE SAYS ' ARE YOU OKAY.

I SAY ' YES IM FINE '.

HE SAYS ' IM SORRY I WASNT LOOKING WILL YOU FORGIVE ME'.

I SAY 'ITS OKAY...

' EDWARD MY NAME IS EDWARD'.

'ALRIGHT THEN EDWARD I FORGIVE YOU AND BYE I'LL SEE YOU AROUND'.

THEN I WALK OFF UNTIL HE YELLS 'WAIT'

HE CATCHES UP TO ME AND ASKS FOR MY NUMBER AND I GIVE IT TO HIM THEN HE WALKS OFF AND SAYS HE WILL CALL ME.

I SAY OK HOW LAME CAN I GET.

I WAS SURPRISED WHAT WOULD A GOD LIKE HIM SEE IN ME WITH HIS CHISELED JAW ,CROOKED SMILE ,AND BEAUTIFUL GREEN EYEs.

so i head home to se what happens.i go home and guess what i don't have my fucking keys ughh i hate this freaking did i mention i was a lawyer a good one but still why i get my i forgot key yea don't laugh i have one i sit on my red leather couch and order takeout and watch the heat. i almost peed on myself from laughing so hard then i got tired and went to take a nap .then i wake up from my ringtone eminem ft rihanna the monster to my surprise its... EDWARD i smile i answer and hear his honey mixed with sex voice i melt. so he asked me on a date friday night of corse i say yes he says he'll pick me up at 7. then we said bye in your face world Bella got a hot date i do my happy dance and call up my girls Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. i've known them since middle school=besties 4 life so i do threeway both answer.

both say in unison 'whats up bitch

i say 'nothing ho's

alice says who you callin a ho don't make me get on your bony white ass

rose says 'yea we'll ghetto stomp yo ass in a second so watch ya mouth

i say' alright dang always got to be hard on a sista'

we all burst out laughing

rose says ' sooooo what you call us for

i say ' i got some exciting news.

ali says 'what'

i say 'i got a date'

they both scream then started asking questions like is he hot? what does he look like? whats his name?

i say ' slow the fuck down to answer your question yes smokin hot chiseled jaw , beautiful green eyes, awsome body, bronze sex hair and and voice is like melted honey and sex'

alice says 'you know what this means...SHOPPING!

i groan 'why'

rose says ' duh so you can be more beautiful than you already are'

i say 'i'm not that beautiful compared to you and ali'

alice says' yes you are if i was a lezzie i'll fuck you'

rose says 'me to'

in unison they say 'im coming over'

i think to myself what have i done


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

SO A HALF A HOUR LATER THERES A KNOCK I GO OPEN THE DOOR AND SEE ROSE AND ALI. SMILING SO HARD IT MIGHT BREAK THEIR FACES I LET THEM COME IN ALICE HAD PIZZA AND ROSE HAD SNACKS SO WE ALL SIT DOWN AND TALK ABOUT MY DATE AND WATCH THE AVENGERSSO ALI ASKED WHEN WAS MY DATE I TOLD HER FRIDAY AT 7

ALI SAYS 'OKAY THATS ENOUGH TIME'

I SAY'OKAY'

WE JUST SIT THEIR TALKING ,EATING,ANDWATCHING MOVIES UNTIL WE FELL ASLEEP IW OKE THEM UP TO COME TO MY BED SO WE ALL CUDDLED UP AND WENT TO SLEEP THE NEXT DAY ME AND ROSE WOKE UP SMELLING COFFEE LONG AND BEHOLD ALICE AT 8:30 SINGING ,HYPER AND MAKING BREAKFAST ME AND ROSE LOOKED AT EACH OTHER AND GROANED WE KNEW IT WAS TIME TO GO SHOPPING IT WAS WEDSNDAY AND IT WAS 2 DAYS AWAY FROM MY DATE.

ALICE SAYS 'GOOD MORNING'

I SAY 'I HAVE TO GO SHOPPING DON'T I'

ROSE SAYS 'STOP COMPLAINING IT NOT GOING TO CHANGE HER MIND'

I SAY 'YOUR RIGHT

ALICE SAYS 'LETS GET READY

SO ALICE DECIDED TO PLAY BELLA BARBIE I WAS WEARING SKINNY JEANS A BLACK CROP TOP THAT SAID SEXY AND SOMERED 6 INCH ROSE AND ALICE GET READY WHEN FINISH THEY LOOK ABSOLUTLY HOT SO WE HEAD TO THE MALL AND HEAD TO FOREVER 21 I FOUND THIS BEAUTIFUL BLUE DRESS THAT IS JUST ABOVE MY KNEES THAN I GET A BLACK SOME BLUE AND BLACK EARRINGS AND SHOES THEN WE WERE ALL STARVING O WE WENT TO THE FOOD COURT THEN I SAW EDWARD.I TAP ALI AND ROSE AND TELL THEM THATS THE GUY IM GOING ON A DATE WITH

ROSE SAYS'HOT DAMN THAT BOY IS FINE'

ALI SAYS RIGHT'I WOULD LOVE TO RIDE HIS STALLION

I SAY ' DONT YOU BOTH HAVE BOYFRIEND

THEY BOTH SAY'SO'

ALI SAYS 'JUST BECAUSE WE HAVE BOYFRIENDS DOES'NT MEAN THAT WE CAN'T ENJOY OTHER MEN

ROSE SAYS'RIGHT'

I SAY 'OKAY GUYS'

I SEE EDWARD SPOT ME AND COME MY WAY SMILING THAT CROOKED SAID HE COULD'NT WAIT TILL OUR DATE I SAY ME EITHER WE TALKED FOR A WHILE THEN HE HAD TO GO. I SAID I'LL TEXT OR CALL THEN ROSE AND ALI BOMBARDED ME WITH QUESTIONS I DROPED THEM OFF AND WENT BACK HOME AND TOOK A NAP


End file.
